Dagorër: Battle of Hearts
by Cyber Fox
Summary: Legolas' past as it has never been told before. The story of one Elf who changed not only his life, but Middle Earth itself. Please read with an open heart and mind!
1. Prologue

The day his daughter was born, Anar's world was filled with such light and joy that he could not begin to express his love for her. But he did his first act of fatherhood and named her:  
  
"Let it be known to the people of Eldarnor and Middle-earth that Gilanoriel has been born and the world is filled with her light. But I will name her Sinéad, for she will be an eternal light, no matter what darkness may cover the land..."  
  
The Heralds were sent forth to cover the Four Corners of Middle- earth, from Mithlond in Harlindon to Lórien south of Eriador. And so it was known that the Morning Star shone bright. And the years were kind to Sinéad for she grew in the beauty and memory of her mother, but in the heart and mind of her father and was filled with his spirit. And so when she was old enough, Anar traveled to Mithlond to see Círdan and visit old friends from past years who were dear to him. And it was here that Suríon, Son of Thalion, descendant of Fëanor, was so taken by Sinéad's beauty that he made a promise to himself not to rest until she was his wife...  
  
This is for the Ones who hear the Silence of the Stars...  
Hinan i Erur man lhaw i Dínello i Elena...  
  
Prologue  
  
Sunlight filtered through the trees. A lone figure sat atop a horse, looking out at a worn pathway that would be naked to the eyes of Men, but visible to the eyes of Elves. Sighing, the figure turned and rode off, back through the trees the way they had come. Another figure on horseback soon joined him.  
"All quiet on the western border," he said quietly. "Legolas?"  
"Hm? Oh, right," Legolas answered, coming out of his thoughts. "What were you saying Rodyn?"  
"Nothing, it wasn't important," Rodyn said, dismissing the subject.  
They rode on in silence towards the Old Forest Path and all the while Rodyn watched his brother carefully. Legolas' silence spoke volumes to Rodyn in ways very few understood. Shaking his head, Rodyn turned and looked back at the beginning of the path.  
"Legolas?"  
Legolas stopped and looked back as well. As quick as thought Legolas' eyes brightened and his heart skipped a beat. Kicking his horse harder than he meant, Legolas took off at a gallop at the figure with Rodyn trailing behind.  
"Daro (halt)!" Legolas called as he slowed his horse. His heart was pounding in his ears as he examined the form. "Draw back your hood."  
Slowly, the figure drew back their hood. Dejectedly, Legolas slumped down in his saddle. Rodyn looked between his brother and the traveler.  
"Come," Rodyn said for his brother. "We will take you to the King."  
  
After introductions and formalities, the traveler was granted his stay in Mirkwood. Rodyn was placed in charge of keeping an eye on him. Leading him to the Great Hall, Rodyn thought this more of a punishment than a duty. The traveler was given food and he swallowed it very greedily. His journey had been long and he was famished. Rodyn watched him intently. The traveler stared right back, mid-bite.  
"Forgive me, but you are strange to these parts?"  
"I am a wandering traveler. I doubt you would have seen much of me this side of the Misty Mountains." He took a swig of wine and continued. "I am Mannar. Who might you be?"  
"I am Prince Rodyn, second son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood." Rodyn chuckled, as Mannar's eyes grew wide. "I am also Lieutenant of the Woodland Guard."  
"Forgive my manners. I did not know I was in the presence of royalty."  
"Do not fret! I would be as voracious as you if I had wandered too long without food." Rodyn flicked a crumb off of the table. "Tell me, what brings you this far from your home?"  
Mannar looked at Rodyn and chose his words carefully. "I am chasing a butterfly."  
Rodyn stared at him as though he had three heads. Mannar's attention was quickly drawn to a trio of young maidens walking by the table.  
"It's like talking to a wall with him. He won't even look at you! Do not cry Anneal, ever since her he has been this way..."  
Mannar looked at Rodyn. "'Her'?"  
Rodyn didn't answer. He was looking in the direction of where the females had come from. A lone male was leaning against the far wall, staring at something with a far-away look in his eye. He didn't even give a cursory glance to a couple that whispered as they walked by. Inside, Rodyn's heart ached for his brother.  
"Poor soul." Mannar put his fork down. "If I were him I'd be sucking up the attention from those females."  
"He is my brother," Rodyn said simply without taking his eyes off of Legolas. "Prince Legolas, first born son to King Thranduil and Captain of the Woodland Guard." He turned back to Mannar. "He has his reasons for dismissing females."  
"Oh, he's that way is he?" Mannar swallowed, as Rodyn's eyes became slits. "I guess not. Yet why so melancholy? Does it have something to do with the 'her' those females mentioned?"  
"Yes, it does," Rodyn sighed. "It is a long story my friend."  
"Please!" Mannar pushed his plate away. "I have all of the time in the world now that I have ate my fill! I would enjoy hearing why a Prince would reject the company of such attractive females."  
Rodyn motioned for one of the kitchen staff to clear the table. They then returned with two fine silver goblets and a bottle of wine.  
"I will begin this tale when we were but Elf-lings, a year or two shy of our coming of age. I remember that summer. It was the last good one before the shadow fell..." 


	2. Chapter One

I'm finally getting this posting thing down, LOL. Ok, I re-posted Chapter One because I got a review saying it was jumbled at the end so lets hope that it works this time! The prologue was self-explanatory and Chapter One may seem as if it is off topic, but there's a reason why we start so far back in the past...Um, if you have any questions/comments/gripes e-mail me and I will send you the link to my site where the story if posted with time lines, histories, etc, etc, etc...Well, enjoy!  
  
¤§¤§¤§¤  
  
Sunlight filtered through the trees, pooling in various hodge-podge patterns on the forest floor. A bare foot landed in one of them, followed by another, then a booted foot.  
  
"Ha, ha Rodyn! You can't catch me!"  
  
"Oh yes I can!"  
  
"Would both of you get back here! Father's going to be angry!"  
  
"What's wrong Leggy? Can't keep up?"  
  
"Sinéad! Don't call me that!"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Legolas."  
  
"I'm warning you..."  
  
"Oh no! Leggy is becoming angered!"  
  
"Sinéad!"  
  
Letting loose a plethora of giggles, Sinéad dashed into the forest with Rodyn close on her heals. Legolas quickly followed them, wondering why it was always him who had to watch the Elf-brats. Soon, he found himself in a clearing completely devoid of any shrubbery. Noticing the blackened circle in the middle of the clearing, he immediately knew it was one of the many bond-fire locations. But the question still remained as to where had the children had gotten to? His question was soon answered in the form of something pelting him in the back. Turning around, Legolas looked down and saw a rock, barely large enough to fit into his fist, lying on the ground. Smiling, he guessed they were somewhere on the outskirts, hiding behind some bushes. Suddenly, he was knocked in the back again by another rock, this time from behind him. The snickers Sinéad and Rodyn emitted were as delicate as the sighing wind, but enough for Legolas' keen ears to pick it up.  
  
"Children, stop this foolishness. It will be evening soon I would hate to tell your fathers that their son and daughter were eaten by a spider."  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Rodyn was the first to emerge from the bushes, quietly rushing to Legolas' side. Now there was just Sinéad left. Legolas looked down at Rodyn.  
  
"Don't look at me! We split up! She could have run off somewhere by now!"  
  
Sighing, Legolas turned about, trying to think like Sinéad. Chuckling to himself, he knew he could never in a thousand years ever figure out her logic. Catching Sinéad was like trying to catch smoke or the air: all three slip right through your fingers. After a while, Legolas let out a sigh and, taking Rodyn by the arm decided that Sinéad had probably gone back to the caverns. Out of nowhere, a large object hit Legolas in the back of the head, bounced up and over it, and landed in front of him. Looking down, his blood boiled at the laughter coming from behind him.  
  
A pinecone, how childish.  
  
Grumbling under his breath, Legolas moved forward and got to the edge of the clearing when something dropped form the tree above. Flying backwards and drawing both daggers, Legolas thanked the Valar for his good eyesight. He glared angrily at Sinéad who was hanging upside down from the branch above. She was smiling her usual mischievous smile when she knew she had gotten the best of you.  
  
"If I wasn't noted for my good eyesight I might have sliced you to ribbons," Legolas said matter-of-factly, sheathing his daggers.  
  
"But you didn't," came the singsong reply.  
  
"I have it in my mind to," and with that, Legolas grabbed a hold of Sinéad around the middle and slung her over his shoulder and walked out of the clearing, Sinéad bellowing curses and protests as he carried her, while Rodyn followed obediently behind.  
  
Sinéad fidgeted in her seat next to her father. The dress was simple, but it was enough to make Sinéad's skin itch when she was use to wearing breeches and a shirt. After a few more moments of her squirming, Anar reach out a hand and placed it on her shoulder.  
  
"Must you do that? It's not befitting of a princess and soon to be lady."  
  
Sinéad gritted her teeth as her skin crawled along her back. "But it's too tight!"  
  
Anar just smiled. "Nonsense! You will learn to love your dresses I am having tailored for you in Mithlond. Haldir has recently sent you a Coming of Age dress. He said it was your mother's."  
  
Sinéad stopped fidgeting and looked at her father. "What was Árë like ada?"  
  
"She was as beautiful as a spring morning, soft and pale. Her eyes held all of the stars of heaven." Anar looked down at his daughter and smiled, tears gleaming in his eyes. "Much like yours do. You are so much like your mother, Sinéad."  
  
Sinéad beamed up at her father and held on to all of the words he had just spoken. Sinéad had not known her mother. Eldomé had died during childbirth, something that was a rare occurrence among Elves. Anar had been heart broken yet Aerin had assured him that he was lucky that one life was spared. Anar looked upon Sinéad now and planted a kiss on her brow. She was his world; there was nothing he could deny her.  
  
"Ada, may I be excused?"  
  
"Of course. But do not wander too far into the caverns! We would hate to pull you out of a rock crevice a thousand years from now!"  
  
Sinéad laughed and bounded out of the large dining hall. Legolas watched her leave with suspicion heavy in his eyes. Leaning over, he spoke in low tones to Anar.  
  
"Are you sure it is wise, Lord, to let her run about unchained?"  
  
The comment earned Legolas stern looks from his father and Celdarion, but a hearty chuckle from Anar. "I'm very sure she can keep herself out of trouble for the next few hours until she sleeps. Don't you think so Gurthoron?"  
  
Gurthoron looked at Legolas and gripped his shoulder reassuringly. "Rodyn has just left to follow her. I'm sure they'll be just fine."  
  
Legolas looked back in the direction the two Elf-lings had run and shared a knowing look with Celdarion.  
  
"Sinéad! You know we're not allowed in the forest after dark!" Rodyn tried to keep up with Sinéad.  
  
"What? Are you afraid that a big spider will drop down on top of you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"The itsy-bitsy spider caught Rodyn in his web!"  
  
"Sinéad!"  
  
"The itsy-bitsy spider BIT OFF RODYN'S HEAD!"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Rodyn ran up the steps and joined Sinéad in the night air. Light poured out from the open door, illuminating the path before them. Rodyn looked uneasily around him, knowing that indeed a spider could drop down onto then at any moment. Or so his father and brother had told him. Rodyn turned to say something to Sinéad and noticed she was gone.  
  
"Sinéad?" Rodyn looked about him. "Sinéad?"  
  
"Argh!" Sinéad grabbed Rodyn's shoulders and shook him.  
  
Yelling, Rodyn flew forwards into the forest. Sinéad followed him, laughing at her joke.  
  
Celdarion walked quietly through the halls, looking for Rodyn and Sinéad, knowing very well the trouble they could get into if left unattended for too long. Legolas rounded the corner and shook his head at Celdarion. Rodyn and Sinéad were nowhere to be found. Both Elves stood there for a moment, thinking. Legolas was the first to perk up and head towards a small niche in the wall. Squeezing into the crevice, Legolas moved inside it until it opened up in a small storeroom. The door at the top of the steps was open, suggesting one thing. Celdarion and Legolas exited the caverns through the front gates, walking quickly and silently into the dark forest, their eyes and ears alert to the slightest movement, whether it be friendly or not.  
  
Sinéad and Rodyn finally stopped when they came to a clearing in the forest. Panting and laughing, they were enjoying this newfound freedom.  
  
"I don't think we should get used to this," Rodyn said, beads of sweat collecting on his brow.  
  
"No, at least not here in Mirkwood. When you come to Eldarnor, we can run all we like through the forest until whatever time in the morning!"  
  
"I don't know if we will. The last time my father ever went there was when you were born, and even then I wasn't even a thought in anyone's heads!"  
  
A snapping noise made them both jump.  
  
"Rodyn?"  
  
"Stay here princess!" Rodyn pulled out his dagger, putting on the airs of some knightly prince determined to protect his lady. He went forward, poised to strike anything that threatened their well-being. After a few moments, he sighed, sheathed his dagger, and turned around to face Sinéad. "Nothing! Just a branch falling. Sinéad?"  
  
Sinéad was pressing herself as far back into the tree behind her as best she could. Her face betrayed fear, and Rodyn didn't like the way the hairs on his neck were bristling. Slowly, he swallowed, and then turned around. What he found himself looking at made the blood in his veins congeal. Eight pairs of red eyes were glowing at him, the face they were set it flexing its giant mouth-parts. Eight legs seemingly floated in the air as the body everything was connected to suspend itself from its web high above. Without thinking, Rodyn drew his dagger and sliced the spider right across the eyes.  
  
Sinéad let out a scream as the spider knocked Rodyn aside, spitting with rage. Through its broken vision of just four good eyes, the spider turned its sights on Sinéad. Thinking quickly, Sinéad picked up random stones and threw it at the spider, hoping to deter it. If anything, it only made the spider angrier. Scuttling towards Sinéad, the spider was hissing. Screaming, Sinéad expected her life to end then and there, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Rodyn in front of the spider, slashing at it with his dagger. The spider began moving backwards, slowly retreating.  
  
Celdarion and Legolas both jumped at the scream. It had come from somewhere in to their right. Quickly and silently they hurried through the undergrowth.  
  
"Rodyn! Be careful!" Sinéad shouted from where she stood.  
  
"Careful is my middle name," Rodyn said, gaining confidence as he danced with the spider.  
  
He slashed and parried as much as his seventy-three years of experience let on. Just when he was beginning to believe he had the spider beat; the spider glided past one of Rodyn's thrusts and sank a fang into his arm. Swearing, Rodyn was knocked backwards. Sinéad quickly grabbed him and pulled him back with her to only come up against the tree. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to sink into the tree with Rodyn away from danger. But the fangs of the spider did not come. Sinéad dared to open one eye, and then both to reveal the turn of events before her and Rodyn. The spider was receding from the youths. Two tall figures stood before them, bows twanging in the night air. Losing its appetite rather quickly, the spider sank back into the darkness above them.  
  
Panting from their run and the added adrenaline rush, Legolas turned to the youths and hid the relieved smile on his face.  
  
"Dollost (empty headed)!" He shouted. "Have you any idea what could have happened had not Celdarion and I came in time? You would be dead! Our parents would be grieving over the mangled bodies of their most beloved children! Did you have no thoughts when you left the caverns as to what could have happened? Answer me!"  
  
"We're sorry sir," Rodyn choked out. "It's my fault. I dared Sinéad. We did not think danger would be so close to that which we believed to be safe."  
  
Legolas' tense shoulders slumped a little at his brother. True, Rodyn did have a big mouth and sometimes bit off more than he could chew. Sighing, Legolas bent down and pulled Rodyn into a hug.  
  
"You know, father is going to tack your hide up on the wall in the throne room right?"  
  
"You'll pull me down, won't you?"  
  
Legolas smiled and they began walking back towards the caverns.  
  
"Come, before your father send his bloodhound after you."  
  
Sinéad took Celdarion's outstretched hand and stood. They didn't get but two steps when the spider from before dropped down upon them, knocking Sinéad out of the way and grabbing Celdarion with it's large front legs. Struggling, Celdarion could not reach his sword. Sinéad watched in horror as the spider made to bite Celdarion in the neck. Without thinking, Sinéad leapt forward and took Celdarion's sword from its sheath. Raising it up and over her head, Sinéad brought it down where she believed the head of the creature was located. With a piercing scream, the spider dropped Celdarion and writhed in its thread. Pulling Celdarion out of the way, Sinéad watched as the spider dropped from its web and finished its death throes on the ground. Legolas ran over with Rodyn and dropped beside Sinéad and Celdarion, watching with them as the spider took its final breaths.  
  
Almost immediately thereafter, forms with torches began emerging from the surrounding area. The three that came to stand before them were all too familiar to the quartet.  
  
"Hello ada..."  
  
"You've got a lot of explaining to do little one," Anar said darkly as he eyed the bloodied sword. 


End file.
